earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Ainsley Bishop
Being the eldest daughter of the prestigious Bishop family, Ainsley Bishop is a sought after member of the population. With her military knowledge, her skills and her ''mutation - Everyone wants her on their side. Appearance Slender, Muscular and Feminine, three words to describe Ainsley's appearance. Growing up, many mothers would have persuaded her parents to have Ainsley participate in Beauty Pageants which they politely disagreed. Her beauty is not what little Ainsley wanted to do. Bishop is fair skinned, with a flawless complexion. She has an angular face with a distinctive jawline. Her cheekbones sit high on her face, making her face seem more feminine. Bishop's eyes are large and long, thick, black lashes to frame them. Her eyes are a stormy grey, a silver almost in direct sunlight. With her years in the Military, Ainsley developed a natural tan which darkens her natural skin tone a shade or two. She is naturally a dusty blonde, with the length reaching beneath her ribcage after years of not cutting it. There is a natural wave to her hair, as are a few natural ashy brown lowlights which stand out more-so in dark situations. She has a noticeable tattoo on her right forearm near the elbow, she has the Bishop chest piece tattooed in a sketch to symbolise her family. Bishop's wardrobe is quite small, she sticks to jeans and t-shirts when not in combat gear. Her military gear, she has hidden away but was able to create her new tactical gear in her time underground. Black in colour, the material that was used is woven with stainless steel to prevent tearing and add a bit of protection. She has several black fitted pants, and cargo pants, along with long sleeve 'casual' shirts and buttoned up tactical shirts. Having left her bulletproof vest back at the military base, Bishop was able to obtain a black tactical bulletproof vest which she left blank. Bishop also has many pairs of black combat boots. Personality Before the assassination of her family, Bishop was an amazing leader. She was careful, tactful and a genius when it came to limiting casualties in war. However, that event sparked a darker side to Bishop. She's cold, detached and cares little for anyone who is not family or her Unit. She cares little that she is wanted - to be on anyones side. She just wants to find who assassinated her family, and do exactly what the did to her family. Relationships [ Family ] [ Friends] Powers/Abilities Implacability (One-Man Army) A manifestation of training, desperation and love of her brother, Bishop is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. She is capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with a near-supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. Bishop is as deadly at long-range combat as she is in close quarters. This manifestation of ability came from the sheer desperation to save her younger brother, it spontaneously manifested when both her life and her brother’s life was on the line. Ainsley in that situation didn’t show signs of slowing down until she arrived back at base with Vincent in tow. The results of the sudden manifestation caused extreme exhaustion, and Ainsley was comatose for several weeks before awakening with a permanent version of the ability that started it all. *'Last Stand' The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the user's death, though not before amassing a significant body count - however in Ainsley case she survived and developed a more permanent version. *'Pain Suppression' Due to the situation of this ability manifesting Ainsley can block pain at will, and is highly resistant to the physical pain of any kind, allowing her to think clearly and continue to move despite a grievous injury. She think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where the pain would disable a normal person. However once her task/mission is complete, Ainsley feels the extremities that her body has gone through. * Prediction Through a combination of experience and instinct through her extensive military, and special military forces Ainsley developed the skill to predict an opponent’s next move. She became skilled in reading body language to aid in this prediction. * Accelerated Perception With her military background, and being perceptive the begin with Ainsley’s mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing her to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. **'Accelerated Eye Sight:' Ainsley's processes visual information at an accelerated rate, on the speed that she can see things even when moving at high speed, making her unable to miss a thing, no matter how fast they go. She can process visual information with a very short time, see objects when she is moving fast, see things that may be otherwise too fast, allowing her to discern the sight with enough time to react to whatever caused it. **'Accelerated Hearing:' Ainsley’s senses process sound information at such speeds that she can hear every bit of an entire song, even if the length of the whole song was accelerated from a few minutes to one second, since she can process the whole song despite its speed. This also allows her to hear sounds that may be short, allowing her to discern the sound with enough time to react to whatever caused it. **'Body Analysis Perception: ' Ainsley can intuitively read others' body language, allowing them to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing the user to predict opponent's attacks. **'Enhanced Reflexes :'Ainsley has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing her to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manoeuvre around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. ***'Aim Dodging: '''Ainsley can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning herself away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This allows her to avoid attacks that travel much faster than herself. *'Casualty Perception''' Due to her experience in the Military, and how she fell into this enhancement, Ainsley can perceive and understand all cause and effect relations, deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing her to plan, analyse, and take action with absolute efficiency. She can perceive the cause and effect relations of her own thoughts giving her the ability to tackle a various situations by simply thinking about possible routes she could take. In a fighting situation, Ainsley can adapt perfectly to all factors before she even appears, achieving maximum efficiency in offence, defence, and strategy, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. As a strategist, Ainsley can always achieve optimal results (depending on the means at her disposal), perfectly anticipating all variables and her opponents' every move. These calculations can lead to extremely complicated planning in the long run, which always ends up being successful. Ainsley can instantly understand anything by perceiving all the causes/effects it is currently made of, as well as all the previous ones that lead to this state. For example, a simple glance at someone would be enough to learn their nature, personality, history, expectations, strengths, weaknesses, etc. In short, Ainsley is a flawless tacticians, she was one of the Military’s top Tacticians, she wasn’t squad leader for nothing. She understands everything, she is always several steps ahead of everyone else, impossible to catch off-guard, and always achieves the best possible results. *'Type II Regeneration' Ainsley through her mutation, found that her body is able to heal it self quicker than most. Minor wounds such as cuts, bruises and light burns can heal in under an hour. Time takes a bit longer to recover from minor to moderate blood loss, depending on the mount.  Critical wounds such as lost limbs, damaged nerves, and internal organs cannot be regenerated, as wounds would simply close up faster and lost organs remain lost. She has also noticed that she ages just a bit slower than most as well, her body mending the early signs of ageing. Skills *'Combat Specialist: '''Ainsley through research, in and out of the Military has obtained an encyclopaedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analysing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defence. She can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to her favour. Ainsley has an incredible perception of opponents and surrounding areas using it to her advantage and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in a matter of minutes. This skill can be enhanced by Ainsley’s experience and improvement of skill. *'Combat Adaptation: Through her many missions, Ainsley’s fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. This means that Ainsley can be injured before she learns the fighting style that her opponent is using, if it is greater than her own. *'''Adaptive Muscle Memory: Since she was a child, Ainsley showed promise into joining the military with her skill to replicate most things she saw. This manifested as she got older, this is the skill that set her above her peers. Ainsley can copy how a person aims, giving herself incredible marksmanship; however when using certain weapons, she has to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it (such as how to fire a rifle, as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts). *'Dual-Wielding: '''As one of the only soldiers' to master this, Ainsley is capable of wielding two different weapons with ease in combat. The weapons in question are normally bladed weaponry and/or firearms, but it can be virtually any melee and/or ranged weapon. Because of this, Ainsley is able to deal twice the damage to her opponent quickly, swiftly, and effectively. She is also able to hold their own against multiple enemies at multiple angles, allowing her to fight and take advantage of wide openings. Weaknesses *Training is needed to maintain abilities/skills, that she did not have prior to the mutation. *Cells that are fatally damaged, such as by burning, cannot be regenerated, resulting in permanent scarring. Equipment As someone from the Military, Ainsley has an assortment of equipment and ammunition at her disposal. * [ '''GUNS' ] **ALFA-PROJ COMBAT 9MM SEMI AUTO PISTOL 121MM **BERETTA 92FS INOX 9MM 10 ROUND **REMINGTON 1911-R1 ENHANCED 9MM * [ TACTICAL KNIVES ] **20 PIECE 6INCH (153MM) KUNAI THROWING KNIVES **COLD STEEL 12.75INCH (324MM) RECON SCOUT 01 KNIFE **COLD STEEL LEATHERNECK 11.75 INCH (298.5MM) SURVIVAL KNIFE * [ SWORDS ] **20INCH (508MM) TACTICAL CAMP SWORD **CUSTOM 41INCH (1042MM) UNITED HONSHU BLACKOUT DOUBLE EDGE SWORD Trivia & Quotes N/A © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants